Nunca Tuvo que Pasar
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Durante el capitulo Parad al Equipo Go, Ron, vuelto malvado, intento convertir a Kim también en malvada pero no lo logro. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si esto no hubiera sido así? si Ron realmente hubiera cambiado a Kim ¿Cuáles hubieran sido las consecuencias?
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que nunca tuvo que pasar **

Por: Sakura-Selene

Sinopsis: Durante el capitulo Parad al Equipo Go, Ron, vuelto malvado, intento convertir a Kim también en malvada pero no lo logro. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si esto no hubiera sido así? si Ron realmente hubiera cambiado a Kim ¿Cuáles hubieran sido las consecuencias?

Capitulo 1

En el intento de Rufus de ayudar a Ron y Kim, le quito a Electrónica el Revertidor de Personalidad pero durante el proceso convirtió por accidente a su amigo en malvado. Este se deshizo sin problemas de los varios Wego que lo rodeaban, no tardo en llegar hasta electrónica y hacerse con la maquina.

-Huy, ni quisiera pensaste que la persona que tuviste que lanzarle esto era a Kim Possible- dijo con burla el rubio antes de disparar el rayo a su novia

-Ahh- mientras el rayo rojo la rodeaba, el Equipo Go vio con asombro la trasformación

-Esto es malo- dijo Shego

-Como no tienes idea- le aseguro Kim cuando la aura roja desapareció. Ahora se mostraba más imponente, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Debemos regresarla a la normalidad- grito Shego mientras Kim se encargaba de los Wego que se enfrentaban a ella. El resto de sus hermanos concordaron con ella. Pero antes de alcanzar a Ron y Electrónica, quienes perseguían a Rufus para tomar posesión del Revertido, Kim fue noqueándolos uno por uno.

Cuando el Equipo Go despertó, había vuelto a ser buenos. Electronica era encarcelada y para su sorpresa su hermana también.

-¿Por qué se llevan a Shego?- pregunto Hego a los oficiales

-Ha cometido varios delitos como ayudante del Dr. Draken y ha escapado varias veces de la cárcel- explico uno de ellos sin darle importancia a la pregunta del superhéroe

-Pero es nuestra hermana y ahora es buena- dijeron los gemelos

-Aún así tiene que pagar por sus actos- aclaro el otro oficial

-Es lo mejor- dijo la mujer intentando tranquilizar a sus hermanos antes de que los oficiales cerraran el vehículo y partieran.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- pregunto Hego luego de prometerse de encontrar la forma de ayudar a su hermana

-Después de dejarlos inconscientes- empezó Kim sin mirarlos como avergonzada de su anterior comportamiento –me dispararon de nuevo regresando a la normalidad- por su forma de actuar no dudaron de esto –derrote a electrónica y regrese a Ron también a la normalidad, después destruimos el revertido para que no lo vuelvan a utilizar

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo antes de partir junto con sus hermanos

-Wade destruye cualquier archivo relacionado con el humorretro- le pido Kim a través de Kimunicador

-No será problema

-Por favor y gracias- se corto la comunicación

Ron, quien desde la llegada de la policía había llegado estuvo apartado del resto apoyando en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, se acerco a Kim y la abrazo por la espalda

-Recuérdame, ¿por qué tenemos que fingir ser buenos?- le pregunto mientras le besaba el cuello

-Es todo parte del plan- le contesto mientras se daba la vuelta y se abrazaba a él –debemos asegurarnos que no nos regresen a la "normalidad"- entonces elimino cualquier distancia entre ambos y empezaron a besarse, pero a diferencia de antes, de forma más pasional carnal

-Váyanse a un hotel- grito un chico, que pasaba por ahí, en broma para molestarlos. Aunque lo que no supo ni se esperaba es que lo tomaran como un consejo.

Continuara...

Después de mucho vuelvo aparecer en esta vez para traerles un fanfic de KP, hace mucho que no me acordaba de este cartoon, que apesar de todo es uno de mis favoritos. Y tras ver el Capitulo: Parad al Equipo Go se me ocurrio la idea de este fanfic. Incluso se me ocurrio hacer este video: http:/ www . / watch? v= TOAq-w7q8_8 que lo hice más que nada porque no quería estudiar :-P

Espero que ha muchos les guste y me dejen un comentario, la proxima semana pondre el siguiente y les aseguro que esta vez si terminare este fic, pues ya lo tengo todo planeado.

Hasta la próxima semana!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente Kim fue a recoger a Ron a su casa, pues este se negaba ir a la escuela con lo que él antes usaba como medio de trasporte ¿Qué estaba pensando? (más de uno quisiera saberlo) Cuando llego se sorprendió de la presencia de Rufus, ambos se habían olvidado del ratopín y ahora debían actuar con "normalidad" con él también, a pesar de que no podía comunicarse perfectamente con las personas, si los descubría encontraría una forma de decírselo a los demás. Al menos que ella se encargara de él.

Fue en ese momento recordo lo que en verdad paso cuando dejo fuera de combate al Equipo Go. Electrónica había recuperado el Revertidor y dejado inconsciente a Rufus. Cuando intento regresar a Ron a la normalidad, Kim la ataco por detrás y la derroto. Ron tomó de nuevo el casco para destruirlo pero su novia lo detuvo y le conto su plan. Volvieron al Equipo Go en buenos y llamaron a la policía. Mientras llegaban destruyeron, ahora sí, el Revertidor. Lo que siguió ya todos lo sabían.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad. Ambos actuaron perfectamente y nadie se dio cuenta del cambio. Excepto Monique, quien aseguraba ver a Ron diferente, aunque no sabía la razón. Kim la conversión de que solo era su imaginación.

Mientras estaban en el Buen Nacho recibieron una llamada de Wade.

-¿Que hay Wade?

-Al Dr. Evas le han robado un chip militar -Ron paro un momento de comer para poner más atención al chico -es solo un prototipo pero puede ser peligro y quiere que lo recuperen

-Eso nos ayudara- pensó Ron sonrió al escucharlo. Termino rápido de comer sus nacos y ambos partieron, junto con Rufus.

Horas más tarde habían capturado al ladrón pero no habían cumplido su misión, pues según la versión de Kim el artefacto había sido destruido por accidente.

-Mientras no lo tengan personas malas es mejor- les dijo cuando le contaron lo sucedido -aunque ahora debo empezar nuevamente mi trabajo de tres años- pensó con tristeza

Pero la verdad era otra, ambos se habían quedado con este y solo ellos sabían el uso que le darían.

Al día siguiente de nuevo Kim pasó por su novio y lo recibió con un simple beso, porque aún llevaba con él al ratopín

-Hoy debo que deshacerme de él- pensó frustrada

Durante el camino Ron le conto que esa tarde tendría que cuidar de su hermanita y le pidió ayuda, ahora no tenía la paciencia para cuidar de la niña, pero ella se negó.

En la tarde pasaron un tiempo juntos en la casa de los Imparables. Tiempo que ella uso muy bien para dos cosas: encerrar al pequeño Rufus en el cuarto de pánico, que por una extraña razón aún el rubio conservaba, sin forma de salir a menos que alguien del exterior lo ayudara, y para pasar un verdadero tiempo de calidad con su novio. El cual dejo cuando llego la hora de cuidar de Hana.

Ron la puso frente a la TV para que se entretuviera viendo los Flippis. Pero ella tenía otros planes. Hacia todo lo posible para llamar su atención.

-¡Déjame en paz!- grito ya frustrado de su hermana. Hana asustada por el grito de él empezó a llorar -¿ahora qué hago?- le pregunto a la nada al no saber que hacer. La tomo entre sus brazos e intento tranquilizarla -ya no estoy enojado, de verdad, deja de llorar por favor

Después de mucho esfuerzo logro tranquilizarla. Pero ahora tenía otro problema: entretenerla, y que él no se muriera del aburrimiento en el proceso. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea la sentó en el sillón mientras el practicaba su arte marcial. Así cumpliría el capricho de la bebé y él hacia algo productivo. Aunque pasó algo que no esperaba. Hana se paro lo mejor que pudo e intento imitarlo lo mejor que pudo. De pronto el cuidar de la pequeña no era tan tormentoso. Hasta que Hana se durmió, Ron le enseño un poco de artes marciales.

Dos semanas pasaron rápidamente sin que nadie sospechara que algo extraño pasará con ellos. Lo único destacable era que en unas misiones, no las cumplían totalmente. Pues misteriosamente las cosas que iban a recuperar o proteger desaparecían. Wade creía que era alguien que aprovechaba el momento de la pelea para robarlas, debía que ser un excelente ladrón pues no tenía ninguna pista de quien se trataba. Y mientras buscaba encontró también algunos robos en donde no tenían ni pistas del culpable. Le parecía extraño pero nunca hubiera imaginado quienes eran los culpables.

-Todo está listo- anuncio Ron al terminar de enviar un e-mal desde su laptop nueva, robada

-Buen trabajo, mañana finalmente comenzaremos el plan, ahora- Kim se sentó en las piernas del rubio y lo abrazaba por el cuello -recibirás tu premio- dijo sensualmente antes de besarlo

Continuara...

Bueno primero que nada les agradesco a las personas que me dejaron un review, no saben cuanto me alegro leerlos y más aún que tantos se hayan tomado la molestia de dejarme un review. La proxima semana pondre la continuación y es cuando se empezaran a mostrar que tan malos pueden ser estos dos, muajajajajaja *cof, cof*

Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente el Equipo Posible se encontraba en la casa Blanca. Los llamaron porque habían recibido una carta de amenaza de un terrorista desconocido y creyeron conveniente llamarlos.

-Es bueno contar con ustedes en estos momentos- les dijo el Presidente cuando los adolecentes entraron a la habitación –con ustedes aquí no hay nada que temer

-Presidente me temo que está equivocado- dijo Kim con ironía mientras sonreía con burla

Eso tomo por sorpresa al hombre y antes de decir algo. Ambos fueron derrotando a cada uno de los soldados y guardaespaldas presentes

-¿Qué significa esto?- exigió mientras dos de sus guardaespaldas intentaban sacarlo de ahí

-¿Aún no lo entiende?- pregunto Ron con ironía interponiéndose frente a los hombres para acabar con ellos con unos cuantos golpes -nosotros somos los terroristas- agregó antes de dejarlo inconsciente

Una hora más tarde en todo medio de comunicación del mundo se fue interrumpida para mostrar una trasmisión donde aparecían los dos chicos, quienes en el pasado muchas veces habían salvado al mundo pero ahora…

-Mamá Kim está en la televisión- grito Jim cuando su juego se fue interrumpido por su hermana

Segundos después toda la familia se encontraba frente a la televisión

Mientras tanto los padres de Ron, quienes se encontraban en el centro, vieron esto las televisiones de una tienda de electrodomésticos.

-¿Ron no debería cuidar de Hana?- pregunto preocupada la mujer a su esposo

Ambos padres intercambiaron una mirada antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa preocupadas por su pequeña hija.

-Hemos tomado la Casa Blanca- dijo Kim con simpleza -para mostrarles que no es mentira, porque aun creen que somos buenos ja- se burlo con lo último mientras negaba y una sonrisa burlona permanecía en su cara

La cámara se movió hasta donde se encontraba el presidente, con varias heridas, atado y amordazado. A su lado se encontraba Ron quien parecía disfrutar de la lamentable situación del hombre.

-No se saldrán con la suya-dijo cuando el chico le quito la tela de su boca

-Pero ya lo hicimos- contesto al mismo tiempo que disparaba el revólver en su sien, asesinando al hombre más poderoso del mundo ante la vista de todo el planeta.

-Cada hora- dijo Kim cuando la cámara volvió a enfocarla -un país desaparecerá si no se rinden ante nosotros

-No intenten detenernos somos imparables, aunque nos entretendrán mucho sus inútiles intentos

-Además todo es posible para nosotros

-Esa no puede ser mi kimita- dijo el Dr. Possible incrédula al terminar la trasmisión

-Me temo que es ella- dijo Wade, siendo él quien invadiera la televisión familiar

-¿Cómo paso?- pregunto la Dra.

-Me temo que fue hace dos semanas cuando pasó el problema con el Equipo Go- empezó a explicar –el revertidor los convirtió en malos y han estado fingiendo desde entonces para preparar todo esto- ahora entiendo porque no encontraba el responsable de los robos- pensó el genio

-Entonces solo necesitamos el revertidor y regresarlos a la normalidad - dijo Jim

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Tim

-Está destruido- contesto Wade suspirando

-Entonces nosotros lo construiremos, no será problema

-Un problema resuelto- dijo Ann mientras reflexiona sobre lo que sucedido -ahora debemos encontrar la forma de evitar que Kim destruya el mundo hasta que terminen de construir el aparato

-Y Ron- agregó el chico

-¿Qué puede hacer Ronald?- pregunto con burla el Dr. Possible

-No tiene idea- toda la familia lo miro esperando una mejor explicación- la última vez que se volvió malo casi destruye el mundo pero Kim lo detuvo

-Hoosha- dijeron los gemelos, recibiendo una mirada reprochadora de sus padres

-¿Hay una forma de detenerlos?- pregunto el padre de Kim una vez más, pero ahora recibió de todos una mirada incrédula -¿Qué dije?

-Kim ha salvado el mundo muchas veces- empezó su esposa

-Es díficl derrotarla- siguió Jim

-Casi nadie se puede comparar con ella- agregó Tim

-Y con Ron, un súper genio tecnológico y maestro del Mono Kung Fu, será imposible- termino Wade

-Oh- fue lo único que logro pronunciar el Dr. al darse cuenta realmente de la situación en que se encontraban

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les guste y aunque no están largo como quisiera, están volviéndose más largos y eso es lo que cuenta, no?. Ahora ya saben los planes de ambos y tengan por seguro que la familia de Kim no serán los únicos que intentaran detenerlos, además la muerte del presidente no será la única que habrá, eso ténganlo por seguro. Por cierto esta es la razón por la que decidí que no usaran a Hana, además se supone que el capitulo que descubren la verdad de ella es después de esto y pues aún no ocurre en esta historia.

Ahora sean pacientes hasta el próximo viernes para la continuación, pues tengo una semana difícil así que plis paciencia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Después de una hora el ejército de los EUA estaba reunido alrededor de la Casa Blanca, además de las organizaciones del país. Todos ahí planearon estrategias para atacarlos y detener a los chicos, aunque no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo actuar. Pues la información que tenían de ellos era que agentes independientes que ayudaban a las personas sin pedir nada a cambio. La tecnología que poseían era dada por Wade y en ocasiones los hermanos gemelos de la chica, quienes ya habían averiguado que no tenían ninguna conexión con la situación actual. Con estos datos mandaron a un equipo de seis integrantes para entrar y detenerlos, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando tan pronto entraron a los terrenos fueron atacados por rayos láser, que en unos minutos acabaron con los agentes.

Esto los desconecto a todos pues, aunque robaran los láseres sensores de movimiento, no servirían de nada si no sabían como instalarlos, además de que estos se encontraban ocultos bajo la tierra. Después de varios intentos fallidos de entrar, en diferentes lugares, obtenían los mismos resultados, láser que aparecían bajo tierra tan pronto entraran a los terrenos. ¿Qué habilidades debería tener él quien hizo esto? Después de todo poner tantos láseres y ocultarlos en menos de una hora debía ser sorprendente ¿no? Aunque claro nunca se imaginarían que todo esto fue hecho por Ron Imparable, "el ayudante". Incluso intentaron entrar utilizando un tanque. Esto paso sin lugar a dudas los láser pero a la mitad del camino varias bombas escondidas se activaron desapareciendo el enorme vehículo

-Al parecer nos están subestimando- comento Kim al ver el "hermoso" espectáculo creado por la explosión en una pantalla en la cual les mostraba lo que sucedía afuera. Ella se encontraba recostada en la silla que horas antes había utilizado el presidente y con los pies sobre el escritorio.

-Dejaran de hacerlo en unos minutos- dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa tenebrosa mientras tecleaba rápidamente en la laptop que tenía apoyada en sus piernas. El chico se encontraba sentado en forma de indio en una esquina del escritorio.

Los medios de comunicación se vieron interrumpidos nuevamente. Pero ahora, en lugar de mostrar a los chicos, aparecieron varias imágenes de Noruega, finalizando con Oslo, la capital.

-Vean lo que somos capaces de hacer- dijo Ron antes de dar enter

En las pantallas se mostraba como una gran explosión se llevaba a cabo, ahora les mostraban Oslo desde varios kilómetros de distancia, hasta que la cámara se vio también afectada.

-Booyah!- grito el rubio ante todo lo sucedido mientras la pelirroja reía maravillada. Luego de unos minutos de estatica mostraron una imagen desde el espacio ahora mostrando mejor la explosión y su impacto, nadie pudo dudar que esta pudo haber terminado con gran parte del país. Segundos más tarde vieron como otras explosiones ocurrían en otras regiones del país donde la primera no había afectado, aunque estas fueron de menor magnitud que la primera era aún así igual de impresionante.

-Ahora ya saben lo que tienen que hacer si no quieren terminar como ellos- dijo Kim al terminar las explosiones

-Aunque no nos importa si algunos tontos nos permiten ver otro espectáculo así de increíble- agregó su novio para terminar definitivamente la transmisión

-Niños que tan rápido terminar el revertidor- pregunto la Dra. Possible a sus hijos, quienes trabajaban en la cochera de su casa en la maquina que regresaría a su hermana mayor y su novio a la normalidad. Aunque este tenía un diseño diferente al original, pues parecía más a una pistola que un casco.

Los gemelos se miraron entre si antes de contestar- en unas 4 o 5 horas

La mujer dejo a sus hijos nuevamente para que trabajaran y regreso a la sala donde no solo estaba su esposo, sino también los padres de Ron y Monique. Todos ellos habían llegado esperando que ahí encontraran una explicación de lo que sucedía. Esperaban que se tratara solo de una terrible broma.

Además los padres de Ron llevaron con ellos a un podre Rufus famélico. Lo habían encontrado gracias a la pequeña Hana, quien al no estar al cuidado de nadie, simplemente corria de un lado a otro en la casa provocando desastre por donde pasaba. Después de media hora llegó al cuarto de su hermano y de alguna forma presintió que había algo dentro del cuarto de miedo, pero no tenía ni idea abrirla. Cuando sus padres llegaron suspiraron de alivio de verla en perfecto estado. Su madre corrió a su lado y la tomo en brazos, deteniendo su vano intento de abrir el cuarto empujando la puerta.

-Algo… dento- dijo estirando sus bracitos a la puerta

Sus padres se miraron confundidos pero decidieron abrir la puerta y adentro vieron a Rufus, quien se mostraba grave. El Sr. Imparable tomo al ratopin y fueron a la casa de los Possible, esperando que ellos les dieran una explicación de lo que sucedía y ayudaran a la mascota de su hijo. Ahora Rufus se encontraba en la cocina comiendo lo que le dieron pues era la única forma ayudarlo, al menos en su salud. Pues este se sentía triste y decepcionado de si mismo. Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes del cambio de ambos, ahora nada de esto pasaría.

-Vamos anímense aún no es el fin del mundo- dijo un hombre vestido con ropa vaquera y con un gran bigote mientras entraba a la casa seguido de una mujer mayor con el cabello totalmente blanco. Eran el tío y la abuela de de Kim.

-Pues esta demasiado cerca con ellos si no encontramos la forma de detenerlos, cosa que parece imposible- comento Monique con la mirada gacha

-Jovencita no te preocupes la encontraremos porque todo es posible para un Possible- dijo la abuela acercándose a la chica para animarla

-Eso será de gran ayuda- dijo Hego entrando a la casa junto con sus hermanos, incluida Shego

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Y más importante aún ¿Cuándo salió shego de la carcel?- pregunto sorprendido Wade ante la presencia de ellos-

-Queremos detener a Ron y Kim- contesto Shego –y yo estoy en libertad condicional gracias a mis hermanos

-Eso no interesa ahora- dijo Wade recordando la razón de su presencia en la televisión de la familia Possible -deben ver esto

Eran las noticias donde informaban que tenían planeado usar un misil en su contra con tal de detenerlos. No habían querido usar este método, pues no sabían si aún había personas con vida dentro de la Casa Blanca, pero al mostrar lo que habían sido capaces de hacer era lo mejor.

-Pensé que nunca lo intentarían- comento Ron al ver las noticias en su laptop. Ahora él quien se encontraba recostado en el sillón y Kim encima de él. El chico tenía sus manos bajo la camisa de su novia mientras recorría su espalda. Agradecía que el asiento fuera reclinable pero era una lástima que no lo pudiera usar como él le hubiera gustado. Si no fuera por la apuesta que hicieron…

Flash Back

Ambos estaban en la casa de los Imparables, pues "supuestamente" cuidarían de la bebé. Pero tan pronto como quedo dormida ambos se fueron al cuarto del rubio hasta la hora de partir.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardemos en tener el mundo a nuestro control?- pregunto Ron vistiéndose

-Unas cinco o seis horas- contesto Kim mientras buscaba su ropa interior en la habitación para empezar a vestirse

-¿Tanto? Yo esperaba unas tres, incluso cuatro no creo que sean tan estúpidos

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¿Qué quieres perder?- se acerco a ella abrazándola por la cintura acercándola a él

-¿Qué quieres ganar?- apoyo sus manos en su pecho para luego subir hasta su cuello y atraerlo a ella y besarlo.

Las manos del chico bajaron de la cintura de su novia hasta sus muslos para alzarla ligeramente y ella pudiera rodear su cintura con sus pies. De esta forma se acerco a la pared más cercana mientras recorría el cuerpo de su novia hasta que se encontró con su brazier, pues había logrado ponerse la ropa interior a diferencia de él que solo le faltaba su playera, pero eso le permitía a su chica recorrer su bien formado cuerpo, no era por presumir pero durante esas semanas se había puesto hacer ejercicio y pues… era una lástima que su ropa fuera holgada impidiendo mostrarle a todos lo fuerte que realmente es.

-Espera…- pidió entrecortadamente intentando separarse de él en vano

-¿Por qué?- pregunto empezando a besar su cuello mientras sería con la tarea de deshacerse de la prenda

-Devemos irnos

-Prefieres irte y dejarme con las ganas a que te haga disfrutar?

-No, pero es tarde y…- no termino de hablar pues la beso con pasión –ok- dijo cuando él dejo su boca para bajar a su cuello- pero no haremos nada allá así si logras ganar la apuesta podrás pedir doble premio

-Esa idea me gusta- dijo al tiempo que se deshacía de la molesta prenda

Fin del Flash Back

Pero ciertamente cuando todo esto terminará ya sabía las cosas que haría con su novia.

Mientras tanto todos los presentes se habían apartado, eso incluía a los medios de comunicación y todos los civiles curiosos, para evitar que estos se vieran afectados por la explosión del misil. Este cuando estuvo a una distancia de 30 metros del perímetro del terreno de la Casa Blanca se desactivo y cayó provocando una explosión afectando todos.

-Esperaba que fuera más poderoso- comento Kim al ver la explosión

-Yo igual- Ron se movió un poco para poder levantarse y dejar a la chica en el sillón- voy hacer algo de ejercicio- explico al ver su mirada verde cuestionando su comportamiento antes de darle un beso. Al separarse tomo su laptop y tecleo unos cuantos códigos, para fuego irse en busca de sus cosas. Un cinturón con varios bolsillos y en los extremos un par de cuchillos. Estos los había utilizado una hora antes para torturar a las pocas personas que dejaron con vida cuando tomaron el lugar antes de matarlos. Tenía que hacer otra cosa para divertirse que no fuera con Kim, además ella también disfruto verlo. Además en su pierna derecha se coloco la funda de su pistola, la misma que había utilizado para matar al presidente.

-No debes hacerlo- dijo el viejo sensei, quien apareció en su forma astral ante el chico en el pasillo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con sorna –esto es divertido, además tengo el poder para hacerlo, ¿para que desperdiciarlo salvando a personas que no lo merecen, que nunca nos agradecerán?

-Porque es lo correcto- contesto su maestro con tranquilidad

-Ba, ya me tiene harto todo eso de ser bueno y hacer lo correcto, todos pasaban por alto de mi, me ignoraban y se aprovechaban de mi, pero ya no, ahora que he dejado esa inútil bondad a un lado puedo hacer que vean lo que realmente valgo, ya no podrán tacharme de loco ante mi prodigiosa inteligencia por lo ignorantes que son ellos

-Todo eso lo dices porque te han obligado a ser malo, que te muestres como no eres

-¿Y quien dice que esto no es lo mejor? ¿Qué lo que digo no es la verdad? Todo esto lo había mantenido oculto solo para no lastimar a los demás y a cambio solo recibía desprecio, pero eso se ha acabado- dicho esto reanudo su camino, pero el sensei volvió aparecer frente a él

-Si mis palabras no pueden traerte a la normalidad lo mínimo que puedo hacer es evitar que tu arrepentimiento sea menor- estiro su mano hacia la frente del chico y una pequeña luz apareció en su frente cuando hizo "contacto"

-¿Qué me haz hecho?- pregunto curioso al no ver ningún cambio en él

-Te he bloqueado tu poder del mono

-¿Solo eso? Incluso sin él puedo divertirme- se burlo marchándose de nuevo. Esta vez el sensei desapareció

Afuera los que lograron salvarse de la explosión ayudaban a los heridos y buscaban sobrevivientes

-¿Por qué sale el ayudante?- pregunto a la nada el General quien se había detenido unos momentos para girar en dirección del edificio encontrándose con el chico, quien no sabía la razón, se veía distinto al chico quien se había imaginado, pues solo había escuchado del Equipo Possible pero nunca los había visto. Pues su actitud daba la impresión de tratarse de alguien realmente peligro y de temer.

Los soldados tardaron en reaccionar cuando notaron la presencia del rubio, además se sorprendieron que solo saliera con su ropa de misiones, además del cinturón y la pistola pero después de salir de su sorpresa empezaron a dispararle. Pero paso algo que no esperaban con pequeños pasos esquivaba las balas sin problema mientras seguía avanzando, volviendo algo casi irreal.

Pero el verdadero espectáculo empezó cuando se encontraba ya a escasos metros de ellos. Ron se detuvo unos segundos para ver todos a su alrededor, varios soldados habían dejado de dispararle por el miedo que les profeso su pequeño espectáculo, esto hizo que sonriera ampliamente. Tomo los cuchillos y corrió hacia el que se encontraba más cerca, con un movimiento rápido y eficaz le corto la yugular en el proceso la sangre del podre tipo le salpico la cara y sus ropas, pero no le dio importancia antes de seguir con el resto. Uno de ellos le lanzo una granada esperando que lo tomara por sorpresa y así poder lastimarlo, pero estaba equivocado. Ron salto hacia atrás la tomando en el aire y luego mandarla hacia los "espectadores". Al mismo tiempo que tocaba el suelo la granada explotó.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que tienen?- pregunto decepcionado antes de continuar con la masacré. Mato a toda persona que logro encontrar a los alrededores. Sin dejar a escapar a nadie como mostro cuando vio como una mujer intentaba huir a la mitad de la calle, creyó que por la distancia estaría a salvo pero no fue así. Tomo la pistola y con un tiro certero se deshizo de ella. Así hizo con los podres ingenuos que tuvieron la misma idea, incluidos los que creyeron que se había quedado sin balas, pero en su cinturón llevaba repuestos.

-Esto es otra muestra de lo que podemos hacer- dijo Ron tomando una cámara que seguía trasmitiendo y mostro a todos algunas de las cosas que hizo, antes de que él camareogrado compartiera el mismo destino que el resto de las personas presentes. Luego mostro toda la muerte que había causado, además de mostrarlo en un comienzo a él manchado con la sangre de sus victimas. Al terminar destruyo la cámara que ahora le era inútil.

Continuara…

Bien creo que esta vez si lo hice bastante largo, warrior-fire espero que ahora no tengas queja sobre la longitud sobre el capi.

Me gusto como quedo aunque me costo la parte del flash back pues es la primera vez que escribo algo así u/u, además la platica del sensei con Ron me gusto, solo quiero aclarar que si salió algo raro es porque me lei la descripción de wiki de Ron para hacer esto pues solo he revisto la 4ª temporada y uno que otro capi, además de las pelis así que ya saben xq salió así :P Ahora que me acuerdo quiero explicarles mejor como serian las explosiones, supongo alguna vez vieron las peleas de goku y los demás donde a veces sus ataques eran tan poderosos que desde el espacio se podían ver? pues así fueron estas, aunque no se si el poder y la destrucción tenga que compararlas con los ataques de ellos pues realmente no se cuanto daño causaban, además por la forma del país lo tuve que dividir en varias explosiones en lugar de una como queria, pero lo hecho, hecho esta

Y antes de que se me olvide perdónenme por hacerle eso al podre Rufus, pero como dije no tenía otra idea de que hacer con él hasta más adelante T.T

Bueno solo queda agradecerles q todos los que leen este fic y más a los que me dejan sus lindos review que esta vez solo fueron tres (aparezco en un rincón haciendo círculos con mi dedo en el piso con una aura oscura a mi alrededor) pero bueno puede que hayan estado igual de ocupados y no les dio tiempo o por cualquier otra cosa. En fin espero que les guste el capi tanto como a mi y nos vemos hasta la próxima semana!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Esto no puede ser verdad- susurro Monique mientras apretaba su cabeza con ambas manos y unas lagrimas atravesaban su rostro, al terminar la transmisión donde Ron mataba a cientos de personas en un poco más de una hora, completamente solo.

Ella al igual que la familia de Kim y el padre de Ron, puesto que la Sra. Imparable se había ido a la cocina con la pequeña Hana para que no viera tan terribles escenas, estaban más que asombrados, impresionados e incrédulos. Apenas si podían creer que aquel chico tan bueno, con un corazón de oro, quien casi siempre huía de los combates, que muchas veces su novia tuvo que salvarlo de sus enemigos, quien apenas si podía pelear, hubiera sido capaz de eso. De matar sin compasión a cientos de personas, mostrando increíbles habilidades de combate.

Ella conocía perfectamente a Ron, muchas veces vio como huía de los bravucones, además sabía perfectamente que incapaz de dañar a alguien, pero con lo visto… todo parecía tan irreal, quería de todo corazón que fuera un sueño, ¡una pesadilla! Pero eso no era la verdad, era tan real como que ella se encontraba en ese momento con vida.

-Tranquilízate querida- intento confórtala la abuela de Kim quien permanecía a un lado. La mujer a su lado parecía más calmada que cualquiera de los presentes, pues lo que había vivido le permitía conservar la calma en situación complicadas, y no pudo evitar admirarla por esto, pues si eso era capaz el rubio ¿que sería capaz de hacer la pelirroja? Se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

-Lo siento- dijo Shego quien se estaba secando unas lagrimas, a su alrededor estaban sus hermanos –si no fuera por mi nada de esto hubiera pasado- siguió sin mirar a los demás –si no les hubiera pedido ayuda nada de esto estaría pasando

-No te preocupes jovencita- intento animarla el tío de Kim -ustedes conocen a mi sobrina y por ayudarlos en su dilema hubiera terminado igual, lo que debemos hacer es encontrar la forma de regresarlos a la normalidad- dijo viendo el lado positivo, le afectaba lo que ocurrido como a cualquiera pero no servía de nada lamentarse, tenían que actuar.

Media hora ha pasado en que Ron termino con todos los curiosos de afuera. Benditos los tipos que reconocieron el peligro que representaban y se marcharon antes de que todo eso pasara. Durante ese tiempo había ido a tomar un baño para quitarse toda esa sangre, aunque realmente no le importaba, después de toda su ropa seguiría así, pero a Kim no le agradaba así que tuvo que hacerlo. Además esperaba que ella lo acompañara pero ella se negó. Solo esperaba que su recompensa fuera buena, pues para ese momento ya estaba seguro que ganaría la apuesta, ya muchos se habían rendido, pues durante menos de tres horas les habían mostrado lo que podían hacer: matar al presidente de los EUA frente a todo el mundo, tener la tecnología suficiente para destruir un país y más sorprendente aún, tener la habilidad y fuerza para matar a cientos de personas en menos de una hora.

Solo los que aún tenían una ingenua esperanza de que hubiera alguien que los pudiera detener no se habían doblegado a ellos.

-Mira quienes vinieron a visitarlos- dijo Kim cuando Ron regreso a su lado mostrándole la pantalla

En ella aparecían varios miembros de Justicia Global, entre ellos los quienes fueron alguna vez el Equipo Imposible y gracias a ellos se unieron a Justicia Global, y la Dra. Directora.

-Empiezan a darse cuenta de lo peligrosos que somos realmente- comento Ron al verlos.

Como de esperarse ellos pasaron sin muchas problemas para pasar los primeros obstáculos, después de todo habían ido los miembros más fuertes. Poco después de entrar en el edificio se encontraron con un tercer obstáculo. Un par de androides de tres metros de alto equipados con varios artefactos, una increíble velocidad, además de utilizar la cibertronica en el cual trabaja, de nuevo, el Dr. Possible.

Tardaron cerca de una hora para lograr detener esas cosas pues se regeneraban constantemente y tenían una increíble tecnología. Pero para lograr esto pagaron un alto precio pues solo cuatro personas lograron sobrevivir.

-Felicidades por llegar tan lejos- dijo Kim apareciendo ante ellos mientras aplaudía

-Aunque tardaron mucho ¿no?- apareciendo también pero este fue a ver los restos de sus creaciones -aunque siendo mis creaciones esperaba que no sobrevivieran, pero…- reviso unas cosas antes de hacer una nota mental para mejorarlas –como sea al final esto será un buen espectáculo

En esos momentos notaron una cámara de forma redonda la cual flotaba alrededor grabando todo.

-Esperábamos solo mostrarles a todos como el mejor equipo, después de nosotros, no era capaz de acercarnos, pero esto también será bueno

-Nosotros los detendremos- declaro la Dra. Directora para luego dar la orden de ataque

Esta vez ambos lucharon. Cada uno se enfrento a dos de ellos. Cada uno de ellos había estudiado a fondo a ambos chicos y conocían la mayoría de sus movimientos. Pero esto no fue suficiente para deterrotarlos. Después de 15 min. ninguno de ellos estaba de pie.

-¿Un verdadero reto es demasiado pedir?- pregunto Ron pateando uno de los cuerpos y terminando así la transmisión

-¿Chicos cuanto tardaran en terminar el revertidor?- pregunto la Dra. Possible a sus hijos quien fue a buscarlos luego de terminar la última transmisión

-En media hora- contesto Wade, este había llegado un par de horas antes para ayudar a los gemelos, el no podía darse el lujo de quedarse de manos cruzadas cuando podía hacer algo

-Perfecto, tomen lo que necesiten para terminarlo en el viaje, no podemos perder más tiempo- pidió Hego quien apareció detrás de la Dra. Tardarían un poco más de una hora en su avión así que podían terminarlo en el viaje. Él y sus hermanos están listos para el batalla, con la ayuda de los Possible crearon un plan y algunos artefactos para darles una mejor ventaja para su enfrentamiento. Con lo visto no había forma que lograran detenerlos sin antes regresarlos a la normalidad.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que ellos fueran capaces de cumplir su misión.

Continuara…

Ok, es raro ver al equipo Go metido en todo esto, pero son los únicos "fuertes" que saben que les paso en realidad y que por el momento sus familias podían pedir ayuda, además no se me ocurrió a nadie más darles este papel. Bien se que no es tan largo como el capi de la semana pasada pero no se me ocurrió como alargarlo más. Sali de vacaciones, aunque solo es una semana y puedo dejarles el capi antes, pero si lo quieren debo tener 25 reviews en total, creen que es exagerado? Yo creo que no vamos q tan difícil es dejarme un lindo review y hacerme feliz, además en los dos primeros capis recibí 6 así que no tendrá q ser difícil llegar a 25 ahora. En fin nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Una hora más tarde el avión donde se encontraba el equipo Go y los Possible se encontraban aterrizando en las cercanías. Después de dejarlos, el avión volvió a irse, por seguridad

-¿El equipo Go?- pregunto Kim al verlos -¿Qué pueden hacer ellos?

-No lo se aunque con Shigo a su lado puede que nos entretengan un rato

-Si, tal vez, pero aún sigue siendo buena- dijo como si eso la hiciera más débil mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su mochila, de ahí sacó su traje de combate-¿quieres ayudarme?- le pregunto a su novio mientras le mostraba el traje

-Booyaah!

Mientras tanto el equipo Go pasaba los primeros tres obstáculos, pues Ron reparo los robots después de terminar con Justicia Global, sin grandes problemas. Gracias al resto de los Possibles, ellos les habían dado un aparato para desactivar los robots. Wade recordó el hecho de que Ron hizo dos maquinas para destruir el mundo la primera vez que se volvió malo, por lo que pensó que haría algo parecido, además de usar la cibertronica. Asi llegaron frente a los dos chicos, Ron con la misma ropa que horas antes aún manchada con sangre. Mientras kim usaba su traje de combate pero las franjas azules ahora eran moradas. Esto es por dos razones:

1) el color quedaba mejor por su situación actual y

2) para mostrar que este era diferente este había sido modificado por Ron aumentaba su fuerza y resistir cualquier golpe o ataque, incluso los de Shigo.

A diferencia de los combates anteriores el objetivo esta vez no era derrotarlos sino de mantenerlos quietos el tiempo suficiente para dispararles y regresarlos al lado del bien.

Hego se enfrentó con Kim quien se sorprendió su fuerza, era tal que podía compararse con la de el. Mientras que sus hermanos a Ron. A pesar de todos los dobles Wego no podía pararlo, Shego quien tenía mejor puntería es quien lleva el revertidor y no luchaba para esperar el momento oportuno.

Minutos más tarde Mego, junto con Rufus, quien se había unido a ellos en secreto, mantuvieron a Ron quieto el tiempo suficiente para dispararle.

-Si- festejaron los gemelos chocando sus palmas

-Solo faltas tu Kimi- dijo Shego viendo a la pelirroja quien ahora se enfrentaba con varios Wego

-Eso creen- dijo Ron antes de reírse como loco

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Hego incrédulo

-Creen que no esperábamos algo asi?- pregunto Kim con burla

-Cree algo para que no volviéramos a ser afectados- explico Ron con orgullo

Rufus lo vio tristemente, nunca lo había visto así y quería que regresara a la normalidad, que fuera su amigo de siempre con quien se divertía, no esta versión bizzara de él quien parece no tener corazón.

-No puede ser – susurro Shego cayendo de rodillas y apenas sosteniendo la pistola. Sus esperanzas se habían esfumado.

Segundos después Mego fue lanzado al otro lado de la habitación por Ron, estrellándose con la pared y derrumbándola. Shego volvió a tomar el arma por inercia y corrió junto con su hermano solo para descubrir una terrible verdad. Estaba muerto.

-No podemos ganar- susurro mientras las lágrimas salían- Retirada!- grito a sus otros hermanos.

-Ya te diste cuenta de que no pueden ganarnos?- pregunto sarcásticamente Kim mientras mandaba lejos a un Wego antes de que volviera a ser solo los originales, y correr junto a su hermana. Rufus vio a la mujer verde, volvió a ver a Ron quien veía el vano intento de escape de ellos, pues sabía que no había lugar donde pudieran escapar y volvió a girarse para corres a los otros. Hego dudo un momento pero debía aceptar que ahora no había otra solución. Tenían que crear un nuevo plan.

Pero la pareja no los dejarían escapar tan fácilmente. Corrieron tras ellos. Shego les lanzaba plasma en un intento de detenerlos pero ellos los esquivaban sin problemas, luego apunto al techo derrivandolo. Eso solo les retraso lo suficiente para salir, con suerte.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Shego cuando vio a Hego detenerse

-Yo me quedare a detenerlos- contesto- ustedes deben irse, deben decirle a los Possible lo que ha pasado, ellos encontraran una solución

-Pero…

-Cuida de los gemelos- susurro abrazándola, un segundo después los otros dos se unieron al abrazo grupal. No era necesario decirlo para saber lo que pasaría con él –vayanse

-Te quiero- susurro Shego alejándose con los gemelos

Los tres lograron salir sin problemas, aunque no tardaron en escuchar el ruido de escombros cayéndose. El avión estaba cerca esperándolos. Tan pronto como llegaron se fueron, los demás no preguntaron la razón de esto. Además tan pronto partieron los tres hermanos se abrazaron y lloraron desconsoladamente. La misión había fracasado.

Continuara…

Ok, me tarde, pero no tuve mi lap unos días y por eso me atrase, y si esta corto, pero no supe como alargarlo más y pues no tengo mucha imaginación para estas situaciones.

Bueno espero que les guste, espero que el viernes si tenga listo el siguiente capi y plis dejen un review. Nos vemos


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Durante el vuelo de regreso a Middleton Shego les explico a los demás lo que paso, después de calmarse. Mientras Wego se permanecían alejados de los demás, con las manos unidas y llorando en silencio. Al igual que Tim y Jim.

Ambos, desde la primera aparición de Kim y Ron, no habían visto nada de lo que habían hecho al estar trabajando en la cochera en el revertidor. Después de todo esa era la intensión de su madre, en un intento de protegerlos. También durante los momentos en que estuvieron en tierra su madre evito que lograron ver los cuerpos de la matanza que había hecho Ron horas antes, eso ¿como les afectaría eso?, ¿cuantas veces habían muertos en la TV o en sus videojuegos? Pero saber que su hermana y su novio habían quitado la vida a dos personas que ambos conocían, que habían tratado y hasta cierto punto se les podría considerar amigos. Fue como si les hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos y se dieran cuenta de lo que realmente es la muerte.

A la mitad de su viaje JG los contacto. Estos solo habían mandado a su equipo elite contra el equipo Possible, así que aún quedaban miembros de la organización.

En la casa blanca, media hora antes

-Lo hicimos- grito Kim cuando vio que nadie se oponían a ellos, por el temor que les causaba, pensando que esa forma los salvaría de una muerte espantosa. Aunque eso no fuera totalmente la verdad. Ambos disfrutaban demasiado matar y torturar como para dejarlo, pero tampoco los matarían por montones, no sería divertido además necesitaban personas que les sirvieran como lo merecían. Salto hacia Ron, rodeando sus brazos en su cuello y sus piernas sobre su cadera mientras lo empezaba a besar.

-No pierdes ni un minuto- dijo entre besos mientras Ron buscaba una forma de deshacerse del traje de batalla de la pelirroja

-Nunca- susurro con arrogancia cuando encontró el cierre de este

Ahora, ambos descubrían que aún quedaban personas que querían pelear con ellos. Aunque estos eran totalmente diferentes a todos los anteriores.

-¿Geminis?- pregunto Kim al ver quiénes eran sus nuevas visitas. Geminis junto sus hombres de EEO -¿por qué está aqui?

-Tal vez por su ambición, debe creer que es capaz de llevarla a cabo derrotándonos

-Aunque eso no será posible- agrego con burla –aunque hubiera esperado eso de Draken

-Si fuera capaz de hacer algo sin Shego

-Cierto, pero creo hay otra razón para su presencia…- Ron la miro esperando una mejor explicación –la Dra. Directora

-Tal vez, a pesar de todo son hermanos… gemelos

Minutos más tarde ambos equipos se enfrentaban, el "enemigo" con pocas bajas pues solo pasaron las dos primeras pues los robots no fueron reconstruidos por segunda vez.

-Son los que menos esperaba ver de todos nuestros enemigos

-Aunque ninguno es tan tonto para aparecer aquí

-Nosotros somos capaces de derrotarlos- grito el hombre con furia

-Claro

-Mocoso insolente- gruño entre dientes antes de ordenar el ataque

Sin muchos problemas fueron derrotando a cada hombre que se le enfrentaban. La única ventaja que ellos contaban era el número, cosa que no era un desafío para ellos. Sus armas eran ineficaces con ellos pues con su velocidad y agilidad esquivaban los laser. Así solo quedo un solo hombre: Geminis.

-¿Aun crees que puedes derrotarlos?- se burló Ron antes de darle un golpe que lo mando a volar varios metros

-¿Qué tienes alguna oportunidad?- hablo ahora Kim dándole una patada

-O solo lo haces por tu hermanita, Betty- finalizo pisando su cuello

Sus ojos reflejaron furia cuando lo dijo, mostrando que el rubio tenía razón, aunque también un orgullo herido, así que puede que también era su ambición lo que lo había llevado eso ahí.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, cuando la presión sobre el cuello del hombre aumento hasta destrozarlo.

Continuara…

Bien creo que por el momento lo dejare aquí quería poner la reacción de los malos, pero no creo que a estas alturas ninguno de ellos se atrevería a meterse con ellos, excepto tal vez Draken como dijeron Kim y Ron, aunque sin Shego no hay mucho que puede hacer, si no puede con un frasco de pepinillos como podrá contra ellos? XD y entonces me acorde de Geminis y su relación con Betty y pues… salió esto XD

Bueno el siguiente es el último capi, si ya se acerca el fin de mi querido fic, pero ya se me acabaron las ideas jeje.

Nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Mientras el Equipo Posible se enfrentaba a EEO, los Drs. Possible, los miembros restantes del Equipo Go, los jóvenes genios y Rufus llegaron a una de las instalaciones de JG. Ahí fueron recibidos por el nuevo líder de la organización.

Este les explico sus intenciones de detener de forma definitiva a los jóvenes cuando se enteraron de las acciones de ellos. Por esto decidió pedir su colaboración para crear un plan para detenerlos sin tener que matarlos. Desde su punto de vista sería un desperdicio deshacerse de jóvenes con tales habilidades y quienes en algún futuro podrían ser miembros de su organización. Es claro que su familia y amigos no les gusto

-No puede hablar así de ellos- dijo un molesto Dr. Possible mientras se levantaba luego de la explicación del hombre frente a ellos para no matar a su hija y su novio. El resto de los presentes mostraba también disgusto sobre eso. Principalmente Rufus que estaba listo para saltar sobre él sino fuera porque lo detuvieron

-Claro que puedo- contesto con calma sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento –con todo lo que han hecho se consideran criminales solo intentaremos este medio para poder úsalos como agentes en algún futuro, claro después de su juicio

-¿Jucio? De que esta hablando- hablo ahora la Dra.

-¿No creerán que con todo lo ocurrido pueden regresarlos a la normalidad y actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido?- levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad mientras lo veía a cada uno de ellos. Quienes guardaron silencia al darse cuenta de lo ingenuos que han sido.

-En fin- dijo tras unos segundos de silencio –deben decidir ahora, somos los últimos en oponerse a esos mocosos y si no aceptan reanudaremos nuestros planes

Al verse sin otra opción aceptaron. Además por si solos no tenían una gran oportunidad éxito. Tardaron cerca de dos horas en completar un dispositivo con el cual esperaban desactivar el hecho por Ron y de esta forma lograr regresarlos a la normalidad. Había 95% de probabilidad de que funcionara, pues no sabían con exactitud como funcionaba el construido por Ron, si no era así… JG haría lo necesario para detenerlos.

Listo este, un equipo de JG se preparaba para partir a Middleton, donde se dirigían ambos chicos. Junto a ellos estaban Shego y Rufus.

Mientras tanto la pareja llegaba a la casa de los Possible. Antes habían revisado la casa de Ron en busca de Hana ¿la razón? las habilidades que había mostrado durante las últimas semanas y siendo ella apenas una bebé podían criarla como quisiera y ser una gran aliada en el futuro. Después de todo para eso estaba la familia para apoyarse, ¿no?

-Kim- grito Monique cuando la vio por la ventaba y salió a su encuentro seguida por los padre de Ron

-Esperen- les pidió Nana, no veía al resto de su familia y eso la preocupaba, algo no andaba mal. Esto se confirmo cuando Kim le dio un golpe a su amiga, este parecía una cachetada pero le dio con el dorso de la mano, que la tiro a varios metros de ella.

-Dennos a Hana- ordeno Ron mirando a su hermanita

Su madre la abrazo con más fuerza dando un paso hacia atrás por acto de reflejo. Su padre se paro frente a ellas en un vano intento de protegerlas pues él no podría hacer nada ante su hijo. Mientras la pequeña paso la mirada de su hermano a la de sus padres confundida, pues no entendía la razón de mantenerse alejados de su hermano.

-¿Chicos que les ocurre?- pregunto el tío de Kim saliendo de la casa y caminando unos pasos hacia ellos. Poco después fue seguido por su madre.

-Aun no lo saben verdad, los hermanos torpes fallaron- contesto Kim fungiendo pena –ahora dennos a la niña

-¿Por qué quieren a la pequeña?- pregunto con calma su abuela mientras iba en auxilio de Monique. Ella aún seguía en el suelo sin apartar la mirada de sus amigos, principalmente en Kim, quienes la habían ignorado hasta ese momento. Los veía con sorpresa, dolor, un poco de miedo y entre todo esto pena por ellos.

-Eso no les interesa- contesto frialdad viendo como ayudaba a su amiga y la llevaba dentro de la guiaba hacia la casa.

-No se los permitiré- anuncio poco después poniéndose en posición de ataque

-No puedes hacer nada ante nosotros- dijo Kim tomando la misma posición

-¡Pero nosotros si!- grito el agente que dirigía el equipo de JG cuando llegaron. En pocos segundo estaban rodeados por 40 agentes. Mientras otros 15 empezaban a evacuaban a las personas a 100 m a la redonda. En caso de fallar tenían pensado activar una bomba para eliminarlos. A estos hombres no les importaban morir con tal de parad a estas amenazas. No tardó mucho en comenzar un nuevo combate y que uno de los agentes activara el dispositivo que le habían entregado. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar detenerlos el tiempo suficiente para dispararles y regresarlos a la normalidad.

Diez minutos más tarde Rufus fue quien logro, de nuevo, detenerlo el tiempo suficiente quieto a Ron para que le dispararan. Esta vez teniendo resultados positivos. Cuando la luz del rayo desapareció del rubio, este cayó de rodillas miro a su alrededor confundido antes de caer inconsciente. JG no tardo mucho en ponerle esposas y llevárselo de ahí.

Poco después pasó lo mismo con una furiosa Kim, al ver lo que habían hecho a su novio. Aunque ella cayo inconsciente inmediatamente después de que el rayo surtiera efecto.

La noticia de su derrota no tardo en saber en todo el mundo.

-Tenemos informes que las acciones de estos chicos, quienes eran conocidos por sus acciones para ayudar a las personas, fueron bajo el efecto de un artefacto, del cual no se han revelado más información, y ahora han regresado a su estado anterior, pero a pesar de eso no podrán ser perdonados fácilmente. Así se verá en el juicio contra ellos en la próxima semana.

Fin

Por ahora. Hay secuela :D

Hoy estoy más que feliz por terminar este fanfic :D xq? Es el segundo que termino en mi historia de escritora XD q no sea one-shot ¬¬

Como dije esto no es esto no quedara aquí, pues tengo pensada una secuela llamada: Consecuencias. Si tenemos suerte tendre el prologo mañana. Pero no solo eso mientras mi maquiavélica mente pensaba en esta secuela se le ocurrio otra idea ¿Cómo sería el mundo si este final no pasara y tampoco la idea de Dannita-Rios (que se imagina q soy capaz de matar a los protagonistas XD)? Aunque no estoy segura de escribirlo, así que ahora les quiero preguntar:

**¿Quieren que escriba una secuela alternativa donde Ron y Kim dominan al mundo?**

Espero su respuesta, también espero que les haya gustado este fic y si es así busquen: Consecuencias. No deben perderselo.

Nos leemos!


End file.
